Fatherly Love
by avidfan
Summary: Harry Potter is 25 years old, he is working as an Auror, and he is very happy with his life without Voldemort, but what happens when Voldemort travels into the future to take his most prized posession, his son.
1. Default Chapter

**Fatherly Love**

Harry woke up on the Saturday morning feeling completely refreshed. Sunshine streamed in through the windows of his home just of off Hogsmeades.

Turning over he picked up his glasses that lay on the bedside cabinet and put them on, he glanced at the clock and seeing as it is 8 o clock, he decided that it was time to get up and get dressed, for the day.

Choosing a pair of blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black shirt, he went about getting dressed. It had been eight years since he killed Voldemort, but still he often thought about the events leading up to it and the event himself. Many people had died on there side as well as Voldemorts. Bill and Charlie died, as well as, Oliver wood, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Percy and Tonks.

Shaking away his thoughts, he decided it was time to wake up the most important person in his life.

"Sirius… Sirius, time to get up now sweet, come on" Stroking his hair softly, Harry looked down at his beautiful son as he stirred, slowly waking up. He was six years old now, he had Harry's Black messy hair, and mouth, and his mothers blue eyes and nose.

Sirius opened his eyes and then closed them again. "Sirius Albus James Potter, it's time for you to get up". Harry had decided on these names when his boy was born, simply because he wanted to name him after the people who had the most affect on him. The mother had died not long after giving birth to him so she never really picked a name.

"If you don't get up now, well I'll just have to tickle you" the boy stayed still, with a smile on his face. "Right then" Starting to tickle the lad, Harry was rewarded with sweet laughter from Sirius. After a while he stopped his tickling and pulled the boy into a loving embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sirius pulled back a little "Love you Daddy" he said. "Love you too Sirius" smiling at the boy, he kissed his head earning him a beautiful, angelic, loving smile. "Come on now, time to get you dressed, were going to have lots of fun today" Harry had been working extremely hard recently, and time off had been overdue.

He had a whole week off, which allowed him to spend it with his son. Moving the boy off him, they went about fitting him with some clothes.

Down in the kitchen Harry went about making breakfast. "What do you want for breakfast today sweet"? He asked as Sirius seated himself at the breakfast table. "Toast or cereal"? Looking up at his father, he answered "Can I have cereal please"?

"Ok" sorting out Sirius's cereal, he placed the plates down in front of them. As Sirius ate his cereal making a little bit of a mess, Harry began to read the daily profit, while slowly chewing on his toast.

There had been many odd occurrences recently; there had been reports at the ministry on people who were abusing the time traveling devices. Coming forward into the future and then before they are able to find out whom they are, they disappear and go back.

Frowning at the latest report, Harry didn't notice the head that was floating in the flames of the ever burning fire.

"Hello auntie Ginny" came the high pitched voice of his son. Looking up he saw that Ginny's head was in the fire. Putting down his paper, Harry moved forward to talk to Ginny.

"Hello Sirius sweetheart, would you mind if I talk to your daddy for a minute?" she said as she saw Harry come closer. "Ok". Once he had gone Ginny began to speak.

"Hi Harry, I'm so sorry, but Denise asked me to see if you could come in today" Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "Ginny, I promised Sirius today that I will spend the day with him, it's not often that I have time off, why now?"

Ginny gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Harry, but we have reason to believe that these people whom are abusing time-travel are death-eaters, and we think we know where they'll show up again, so we will need the best we have if we are right"

Harry Looked back at where Sirius had left them. He had a tough choice; he could either let his son down, or help the ministry against death-eaters again.

He hated it when this happened, it was not an enjoyable time for him or Sirius, but knowing the trouble they had before, it would do them well to catch them if he was there to get them.

He could always make it up to Sirius.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, he turned back to Ginny and nodded. "Ok, I'll come in but I'm not staying all day, will find then, detain then and then I'm coming home, with any luck the day won't be wasted totally for Sirius"

Besides Harry thought, if they are death-eaters they pose a threat to Sirius anyway.

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

Smiling at him, Ginny thanked him and then went on her way to tell Denise.

(Denise is the Minster of magic)

Walking into the front room, Harry dialed the number of his neighbor. "Hi Helen, Its Harry, look err, would you be able to look after Sirius for a couple of hours?"

"Yes of course Harry, but I thought you were of today"! Sigh. "Yeah I was, but I have been called in urgently, you sure you don't mind?"

"No of course not, just bring the lad round when you go ok"

"Thanks Helen, I'll bring him round in a minute, thanks again, I shouldn't be long, bye"

Right, he thought, now the hard part.

Turning round to go to Sirius's room, he found that the lad was already down stairs.

"Your going to leave me again aren't you?"

Harry looked down at the sad, heartbroken look on his sons face and knew that he must have heard it all. Oh how he hated that look, it was heartbreaking.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time to him; he moved forward onto his knees and embraced his son.

"Sirius sweet I'm sorry, I know I promised that we will spend the day together and we will, but I have to go in today, remember what I told you about the bad people?"

Harry looked up to see his son nod silently, his head down. "You said that you stop the bad people from getting good people".

"Yes that's right sweetie, auntie Ginny thinks that there might be some bad people around so that means that I have to go find them, Ginny said that she knows where they are so we should be able to get them quick and then I could come home and spend the rest of the day with you"

Looking at his son, he saw that the boy was still upset. Sighing again Harry sorted out some items for Sirius to play with.

"Come on Sirius, let's go and see Helen".

Picking his son up, Harry went around to Helens home. "I won't be long Sirius" he said kissing his sons head, "love you".

"Love you too daddy" was Sirius reply, as he waved his father goodbye with Helen. Once Harry had gone Helen took Sirius into the house. "Now my little pet, how about some ice-cream".

Unbeknownst to them, they had been watched by two men wearing dark robes and white masks from just inside the nearby woodland.

Turning back into the woods, one of them turned to his company. "Go back to the Dark Lord, and tell him that we have found what he has been looking for". Just as the other man disappeared; the man left behind took of his mask and waited for his reply.

If anyone had seen his face at that point, in that time, would have been scared to death, for it was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Well what do you think?

I hope you enjoy this.

The summer is coming so, I'll have more time to update.

Please do review.

You're Most Avidfan


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatherly Love 2**

"Alright Ginny, tell me, what we got". Asked Harry as he entered the ministry auror's office.

"Right, well thank for coming Harry, I hope we haven't upset Sirius too much by this"

Harry shook his head, "No, you didn't upset him, ..I did".

Ginny looked like she was about to say something to that, but Harry spoke before she had chance. "I'll make it up to him later on, he doesn't deserve to be put second all the time, its not fair on him, …or me"

Harry sighed, yeah, he thought, I shouldn't put him second to my work all the time, next time I'll have to take him away so that we couldn't be disrupted.

With this in mind, he turned back to Ginny to start work. "Right, Ginny, how much do we know about these time-turner hackers"?

Ginny stood there for a moment wondering if she should bring up Sirius again but decided not to. "Well, these guys seem to be playing hide and seek with us at the moment, every time we track them to a location, as soon our men get there they disappear, and our intelligence team cannot re-trace them. It seems to me like they come to our time for a few minutes and then go back"

She looked up at Harry at this point to find that he was deep in concentration. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything's to this she continued.

"Our intelligence team, run through our records all the way back to our fifth year, and came back with one possible suspect whom, it turned out, refused to state why he wanted the device, simply saying that it was confidential", looking up at Harry she finished, "it was Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked up at this, why would Lucius Malfoy come into the future and risk changing it, even he couldn't be that stupid. "So we think that it is him, moving to and fro within time".

Ginny looked up at Harry and nodded. "We are almost certain that it is him whom is travelling time". "During our fifth year, the first of our new flight 3000 time-turner was invented, which, as you know allows the traveller more flexibility in where he goes, what he does and who he sees and who sees him, and our guys have exactly that, more flexibility".

"But Ginny, you have just said it, our problem is guys, not just one guy, you know that our new time-turners only permit one person to travel on them". Ginny nodded at this. "I know that Harry but your missing something, Lucius Malfoy did not just have one, he had two".

**Back in Harry's fifth year**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, at his desk going through his mail. He had been particularly busy recently running around everywhere, keeping the school afloat, the Order and watching Harry that he hadn't had the time to go through all his mail.

He had been sitting here for an hour before Severus Snape, the potion master at Hogwarts came in and told him that he was being called to the Dark Lords side.

"Ok, then, you must go, I shall wait for you here,…..Oh and be careful Severus".

Since then it had been another three hours and Severus wasn't back. Severus was never this late back from those meetings before, thought Albus, whom was gradually becoming very concerned.

It had been only the second week back for Severus within the death eater group and he had already been called four times. Finally, thought Albus, as he sent the last replying letter to one of his many correspondences, I'm finished.

Just as he began to relax, he heard the familiar knock on the door. Looking up Albus invited the knocker in. "Come in" The door opened very quickly and in strode Severus looking slightly nervous. "Ah Severus my boy, I'm glad your back safely, …….are you alright, do sit down"

Severus takes the seat opposite Albus and waits for his turn to speak. "What happened Severus, how did it go"? Severus shifted in his seat before he told the headmaster what he had overheard.

"Headmaster, the Dark Lords plan in not exactly what we had first thought, it appears that he is planning to send death eaters into the future with those new time-turners and bring back something in which, from speculation could help him in the war against us"

Albus whom had been sure of the Dark Lords plan, now became extremely worried, What is he planning to do in the future, that he can't do here?

"Do you have any idea of what he is looking for in that time Severus"? Severus shook his head, "I'm afraid not Headmaster, all I know is that contact with this new weapon has been established and that, Some day soon, they will take what the Dark Lords wants and bring it back to him, to this time".

Albus sat quietly in his very comfortable chair behind his desk, thinking.

He has suspected that Voldemort would do something he had not done before, he knew that Voldemort was excited about his new plan, but he didn't think that the Dark Lord was as close as he was to completing it.

"Severus you said that he had sent death eaters before into the future, do you know whom these people are"? Severus shook his head before replying. "The Dark Lord has not told us whom has gone, but my guess would be Lucius, …he is the only one whom would have easy access to the new time-turners and not be questioned".

Albus remained silent after this new information. He must really want this new weapon if he was to send Lucius to gain it. What in the name of Merlin could it be? "Headmaster" Albus broke out of his thoughts then.

"Headmaster, what should we do about this, how can we stop him"?

Albus stood up at this point, and wondered around the room "I really am not sure Severus, … however I would like you to try and find out any more about this weapon he is after, if we can find out as much about it as possible then we may be able to disrupt his plan"

"Very well Headmaster, is that all"? Asked Severus as he stood from his chair. "Yes Severus that is all, thank you, ….you go now and rest, there is only a few more hours of sleep to be gained before another day of teaching starts" said Albus whom smiled at Severus, "Goodnight my boy" said Albus.

"Goodnight Headmaster" said Severus as he made his exit form the Headmasters office.

**Back to the future**

Back in the future, near a small cottage just on the outside of Hogsmeades was a small wooden area. It was normally filled with wild deer's, birds, badgers and the occasional passers-by, however on this particular day, it occupied two men, dressed in heavy black robes and white masks, even through it was a hot mid-day.

"I'm ready Lucius" said one of these men. An evil smirk graced Lucius face as he looked out towards the cottage. He could hear the sounds of childish laughter within it. "Ok then, lets go, you can kill the woman …. But remember, the boy must not be harmed". They moved slowly towards the back door of the small cottage, taking out their wands as they went……..

"Why would Lucius Malfoy have two time-turners instead of just the one? What would he do with two"? Asked Harry as Ginny reviled the new information to him. "That is what we have been trying to find out for ourselves, which is why we are certain that it is him". Harry got up from his seated position and started to pace around. "Ok, lets say that it is him who has been going to and fro from our time, why in the world would he come to our time? What does he want that the Lucius we have here could not get"? he asked looking at her.

Ginny picked up a few reports on the desk near her. "We do not know exactly what he is after, but we think that it might be something for Voldemort, not for himself". She handed the reports over to Harry. "Those reports show were he has been coming in and disappearing from".

Harry looked at these reports, some of them were in London, a few near the Dursleys residence, and a handful around Hogsmeades. Harry frowned at the report, what is he doing?

Ginny watched as Harry look over the reports for a while. "What is he doing", asked Harry at last as he put down the reports. "We don't know for sure, but we think he may be looking for some….Radley, what's wrong"?

Asked Ginny, jumping up from her seated position. Harry whom had been standing moved forward and became alert.

The man called Radley had just suddenly burst into the room looking red in the face, and extremely worried. "Harry, …the time-travel guys,… they have attacked your babysitters cottage".

Before the sentence was even finished, Harry was out the door and running down the hall as fast as he could. Ginny behind him, called out for more auror's to go with Harry. But Harry had already left the building. As soon as he could, Harry apparated straight to Hogsmeades.

Seeing the cottage, Harry speeded towards it, feeling his heart hammer against his chest, filled with fear, and fresh tears fill his eyes. People in the street stopped and pointed at him, but Harry did not notice, all he could do was think about Sirius.

Oh god, please let it be a mistake, please let Sirius be alright.

He reached the door of the cottage, kicked it open and ran inside. "Sirius" Harry shouted, searched around frantically for his son, but all he saw was broken pieces of furniture and scattered childish drawings, which Sirius had done. Moving quickly through the rooms he continued to shout for Sirius. "Sirius, are you here, Sirius".

The tears were now extremely threatening to leave there place within his eyes. His heart thumping in fear for his son. "SIRIUS". He reached the kitchen, which faced the woods and found again, that the place had been turned over. He ran out into the garden and into a part of the woods. "SIRIUS!". A few moments later, Harry was interrupted from his search.

"Harry" Harry turned around and was disappointed to find that it was only Ginny. "Where is he Ginny, my son, where is he, where's my boy"? He asked helplessly. Looking around hoping to find some trace of his only beautiful son. Ginny, could see that Harry was having a hard time with this, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him, tearfully she said. "Well find him Harry, don't worry, well find him".

"Harry, Ginny, we've found the babysitter" Both pulled away at the same time and ran back towards the cottage. A group of auror's were stood behind the kitchen counter, where Harry didn't check. He moved around it and saw his trusted babysitter dead on the floor.

Oh god, he thought, as a fresh wave of fear and guilt for leaving hit him.

He bent down next to her. "I'm Sorry" He whispered painfully. As Harry went to get up he saw a folded up piece of paper lying next to her. Picking it up carefully, he opened it.

_Potter_

_I trust by now that you have found your lovely babysitter dead, and you precious son missing. It was so helpful of you to run of to work on this day and leave your son unprotected. Much like your father, you can do nothing to prevent your sons death. The Dark Lord will have his revenge on you, by, like he did with your parents ,taking away your most prised possession, your son. _

_Only this time, you can reel in the pain of loss._

_The Dark Lords most faithful servant_

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

Harry read it over more than once. Before collapsing on the floor.

No, this can't be happening, not my son, not Sirius, no.

Unable to hold in his pain and fear any longer he did the only thing he could do. He screamed out his pain before breaking down into pieces. Crying.

* * *

Well, what do you think, sorry about the wait, computer trouble, as always. Lots of reviews please

From your most

Avidfan


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatherly Love chapter 3**

Harry sat there on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. Crying into himself, unable to stop the continued flow of hot tears, and emotional turmoil that he was going through at that moment.

How could this be? Why now? Again, please not again, not with my son.

"Harry" called someone from far away. "Harry, its ok, will find him, come-on, come, sit down, everything will be fine, ok" Harry felt himself being moved off the hard stone floor of the cottage and placed onto the nearby sofa, glad at least that he was more comfortable. "Harry I'm just going to see if they know where they have gone, ok, I'll be back in a minute, ok" When Harry didn't answer her, Ginny looked towards the nearest Auror, "Will you watch him and make sure he's alright while I'm gone?" The Auror nodded his head and sat opposite Harry in the arm chair.

Harry sat there on the sofa, with his hands in his black, unruly hair, unaware of what was happening around him, willing it all not to be true.

_It was so helpful of you to run of to work on this day and leave your son unprotected_

Harry closed his eyes, unable to take it. If only he had stayed at home, if only work hadn't called him in, all of this would have been prevented.

Feeling tears brimming in his eyes again, he buried his head in is hands to prevent those around him form seeing him cry.

"Harry, oh dear Harry, I'm so sorry", came the concerned voice of the minister of magic. Lifting his head slightly he saw the look of Concern on Denise's face. Watching her as she Keeled down in front of him, she pulled him into a hug and then sat down next to him.

"Harry I am so sorry, we have tracked there movement, but they seem to have gone back to your 5th year at Hogwarts,". Denise looked at him with concern written all over her features. Seeing that he was still in a state of shock she went over and spoke to Ginny. "What do you recon we should do Ginny?" Turning to her, "Call Ron and Hermione, they have always been able to help him". At first Denis looked shocked at the simplicity of the idea, yes if anyone could help Harry, it was them. Nodding to Ginny, Denise left the broken down cottage.

* * *

Severus sat in his office, deep down in the quite darkness of the dungeon, in which he called home. His head down, he could be seen scribbling away on pieces of parchment, muttering to himself. "Stupid, incompetent fools, they (Harry, Ron, Neville) couldn't tell the difference between a properly made potion and dirty water" he said, while scribbling a huge **F** on Neville's potion bottle

Putting it down by the others, he went to pick up Hermione Grangers potion, when a terrible burning sensation ripped through his arm. Grabbing his arm, Severus tried to contain the scream that was threatening to come out. Once the pain had died down a little, Severus looked at his arm in confusion. It was only the previous night that the Dark Lord had summoned him, usually he gave them a few days break. Feeling that it must be something important, Severus jumped up from his seated position and made his way towards the headmasters office.

* * *

Harry sat on his new sofa, back at his house, holding one of Sirius toys. How could I have let this happen? Why was I not here? Why can't I just have a normal life for me and Sirius? Harry's thoughts drifted in and out of this circle of despair, unaware of the new people that had just entered his home.

"Just bloody typical, here we are, having travelled especially from our boring old jobs to help our old friend kick some more arse, and he just doesn't even give us a hug, bloody typical"

Harry looked up at the familiar voice and found himself reunited with his two best friends. Smiling slightly, Harry allowed both of his mates to envelop him and a tight hug. He had missed this closeness with his friends for the last year or so, when there own lives took off. Hermione was now the top nurse at St Mungo's and Ron was the assistant manager of the Chudley Cannons.

He had no idea how they knew about what had happened only four hours ago, How could they have known, suddenly it didn't matter, he was deeply moved that they were still there for him, no matter what.

"It's alright Harry, were here", said Hermione, gently into his ear, "were going to get Sirius back for you ok, were going to help get him back".

Harry, finding the comfort of his friends just too moving, Broke down in tears once again and buried himself in the embrace.

"Shhh mate, its ok, we'll get Sirius back, don't worry" Harry pulled out of the embrace but stayed close to them. Wiping away tears from his eyes he finally greeted them. "Ah god its good to see you guys again, thanks for coming".

Ron and Hermione nodded at there best friend. Finally moving apart, each taking a seat, pleasantries over with, Hermione got down to business. "Alright then Harry, what's happened, who's got Sirius?"

Looking over at the concerned and determined faces of his best friends, he began to tell them everything.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat behind his desk and walked towards the window. He had been thinking hard about what Voldemort's plan could be, and had not had any luck with cracking it. He had hoped that whatever was happening could be fixed. Suddenly the door of his office swung open, without a knock and in strolled Severus, looking slightly paler than usual. "Headmaster, he is calling me".

Albus strolled over to him feeling concerned. "that was a little quicker than usual, is there any danger for you?" Severus sneered at the headmaster, even through he was in pain. "No I don't think so, there is nothing he could have picked up on, it must be something important, I'll see what I can find out about this secret plan of his".

Severus then turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office. "Be careful," said the headmaster, even through his potions master had already left.

* * *

Once Harry had finished telling his two best friends the whole story on the attack, Harry was almost, again close to tears. Watching his two best friends reactions. Ron with his look of horror and shock, and Hermione with her look of fear and sympathy.

They sat like that in silence for a long time before any of them spoke.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Hermione finally asked. "So do we have a plan?" Harry shook his head. "There is no way that we can go back in time, all those time-turners are banned from most states now, and no-one has been able to use them for years".

"But Harry you don't know that for sure" said Ron, whom was looking down at his friend in confusion. Why wasn't Harry fighting for his son? Where's the hero gone?

"The ministry would obviously allow you to use a time-tuner, I mean this is a desperate situation, you have no choice but to use one"

Harry shook his head again, feeling miserable and useless. "Even if we could get hold of them, Voldemort has my son, he's not going to allow my boy to live, he would have killed him just to spite me"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other completely confused by their friends behaviour. They had never seen him so down or so willing to give up.

"It's over, I've just lost my son….I won't be getting him back" Harry once again tired to fight the tears and fear within him. Never had he felt so useless before.

Unable to take Harry's self torment, Hermione finally had enough. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I have had enough of your self pity, this is your son were talking about, your son, you have beaten Voldemort once before, so you can do it again" still furious she continued.

"What happened to the brave hero that got through all those dangerous times? Harry, you need to stop this, Sirius is counting on you, he needs a strong dad to fight for him, so stop being such a fucking cry baby and go fight for your son."

Harry looked up, slightly shocked by the outburst from Hermione. He had forgotten how pissed-off she could get. But how could he fight for him? He was not the same person.

_I have to be, he thought to himself, for my son I have to be. _

Finally feeling more determined and brave, Harry Nodded his head before getting up and to think of a plan.

"Right ok then, first we have to get permission to use the time-turners, Ginny could you go and get Denise to allow us three time-turners, I don't care what she or anyone else says, we need them"

Ginny smiled up at Harry, happy that he was now taking action, before moving over to the fire and flooing to the ministry.

"Once we've got them, we can go and get my son back".

Ron and Hermione smiled up at him reassuringly. Patting Harry on the shoulder, Ron said "That's it Harry, well get those time-turners and be back in the 5th year as soon as my sister come back…..,mmmmm, oh the joy of seeing Unbridge again"

Laughing a little at that, Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for Ginny to come back with the time-turners.

* * *

Severus felt himself land on some hard stone flooring in a dark and musty room. Looking around he was greeted by many other death eaters. With a quick jot of his head to all acknowledgements, he walked over to his position and waited.

This was the room in which Voldemort held his meetings. It was large and circular, with many doors leading to different areas of wickedness. There were no windows within, which made the place feel damp and cold and the only light sources were that of wall lanterns and the Lumos spell.

All around him, he could hear other Death eaters talking fast. "yes I know that Ratchoff, but what is it that Lucius has done that makes the dark lord so Happy? I don't know Crabbe, but Lucius has been poncing about all over the place, seems to think himself above all others now"

Severus didn't have the chance to hear what the other was going to say as the dark, double doors at the far side of the room suddenly flew open and in walked the man himself, Voldemort. Seating himself on his throne, he turned towards his death eaters.

"Ah my fellow servants, come forth, I shall now tell you of my secret plans" Moving forward, Severus noticed that the Dark Lord looked particularly pleased with something. Feeling dread swell up in him, he listened intently to his masters words.

"Servants, for a long time now, I have been working on an ingenious plan, in order to make sure that Harry Potter gets what he deserves, but since each attempt to kill him has failed I have had to re-think and work out a more painful strategy for him to endure".

He paused at this, amusing himself with there looks of interest.

"I asked my most trusted servant, Lucius, to go forward in time, and find out who, in the end still lives, and he found that Potter still lives"

Pausing again, he saw that many of his faithful servants were annoyed at this.

"However, he also noticed that he was not alone. He lived with someone whom he cares for dearly, WORMTAIL!"

Severus looked up towards the double doors that Voldemort had entered through and saw Wormtail, nervously drag something into the room, Although he was unable to see whom it was since Wormtail was in the way he could imagine whom it was._ Is it his girlfriend, or one of his mates, who could it be?_

"My dear servants, feast your eyes on Potters only love, HIS SON"

Wormtail finally out of the way, Severus saw with shock, that a boy of no more than 5 years old stood in front of Voldemort, looking completely terrified and a lot like his father. The only Potter relation.

Harry's Son Sirius.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, I don't like putting new chapters on hold.

So what do you think? Lots of Reviews please

I know Harry's is a cry baby in this, but he gradually gets back to his old self.

Promise!


End file.
